Admit
by Spider-e
Summary: L tries new ways to try to make Light confess to being Kira. LxLight. Lemon. Yaoi. DO NOT READ IF THE PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED CONTENT IS NOT TO YOUR TASTE OR LIKING. Please R&R. Sorry if there are some typos. Some reviews spoil the story so don't read them.
1. Admit

**Admit**

Next one is to be entitled 'Defeat'

"Ryuzakki, you know how much I despise being with you twenty-four seven?" asked Light one day when he and L were yet again trying to find Kira. "The same amount of despise Kira has for me?" L replied slyly. "Ryuzakki. How many times do I have to tell you, to prove to you that I am NOT Kira!" "No matter how many times you do prove that fact to me, I still think that there is seven point nine percent chance that you are Kira." Retorted L. Light's voice was getting louder but L's was still the same quiet pitch. "What evidence supports your theory of the seven point nine percent chance that I'm Kira?" "None. I'm just really stubborn. I can't get over the fact that there is something…fishy about you."

Light glared at L while L gazed back. "What will it take to prove to you that I'm not Kira?" Light finally asked. L kept his monotonous tone, "Well, to prove to me that you are not Kira… this is frustrating. To prove your innocence to me, I think you will have to show at least some happiness at being chained to me. Twenty-four seven." "Um, uh, hmm, there is a f-fat ch-chance that I w-would be the sl-slightest bit g-glad to be chained t-to you R-Ryuzakki" stammered Light, quickly dropping his eyes away from L's. L chuckled quietly.

"Ryuzakki, I'm tired and I can't stand to sleep on the floor here next to your chair for another night! I'm going to a proper bed. I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't prevent me from a good nights sleep." Said Light after a long time. "You know the chance of you being Kira heightens because you're pulling us away from our investigations?" said L, trying to get Light to confess again." Bring a computer with you then!" exclaimed Light throwing his arms up in frustration.

Light tried to pull L along with him to the bathroom. "Uh, Light, bedrooms that away" L stated, pointing in the opposite direction. "Every body needs to crap sometime Ryuzakki" Light made L sit outside the bathroom door while Light did his business. "Now can we go to bed?" L asked impatiently. Light blushed behind L's back when he heard the word 'we'.

Light stripped off down to his boxers, he had no pyjamas and, trying not to think about L watching him, slid under the covers. He soon felt L's warmth beside him, it was a double bed. "Light?" asked L, rolling over on his side to look at Light. "Yes Ryuzakki?" asked Light, getting annoyed. L leaned closer to Light's face. "You are Kira" he whispered, then kissed Light passionately. Light kissed back, furiously.

L then sat up, forcing Light to sit up because of the handcuff that joined them. "If you were Kira, you would want to make me love you so as to turn all suspicion away from you. Though also, if you were Kira, you would not kiss me, because you hate me." L muttered to himself.

"I didn't kiss back!" yelled Light, his face turning a delicate shade of pink. "Though Kira would try to turn all suspicion away from himself yet again by denying the fact that he ha kissed back. If he did that, he would try to make himself look innocent by denial, and therefore heighten the fact that he was trying to make me love him so as to turn suspicion away from himself more. But if he'd denied kissing me back he might really love me because he'd be embarrassed about kissing me. Though…" L was interrupted in the middle of the little speech he was giving to himself because Light had just came and kissed him.

L rolled he and light over so that L was on top. Still kissing madly, L slid his hands down to Light's waist and slowly inched his boxers off, Light's hands did the same. L pulled away. "Admit that you are Kira" L said having finally taken off Light's boxers. L then leaned down again to press his lips to Light's, not letting Light speak. L, still crushing Light's lips with his own, ran his hands down Light's toned torso. L wanted light to wither with pleasure beneath him, so it could be easier to get a confession out of Light.

L's hands then proceeded further down and grabbed hold of Light's, now stiff, length.

Light gave a gasp when he felt L's cool hands on his length. A gasp wasn't enough for L; he wanted Light to scream.

Light knew what L was about to do so his idle hands reached down and grabbed L's. Light separated three of L's fingers with the rest and started to pull L's hand down, lower than his length. "Tut tut light. You're impatient." L stated.

L didn't want to do that just yet, he was going to make Light beg. L kept stroking Light's shaft, making it go harder still. "Please Ryuzakki" Light whispered. "Sorry Light, what was that? Didn't hear you" "Please Ryuzakki!" said light more pleading in his voice, now that his sexual urges had reached their maximum. "It's going to hurt," L stated. "Please" Light begged again.

L then put his hand further down and put one of his fingers in Light's entrance. A shiver a gasp, not enough for L yet. His second finger went in. A shiver, a gasp, a small moan, not enough noise to satisfy L. His third finger went in, and hit Light's prostrate. A shiver, a gasp and a loud moan. "More" moaned Light. L shifted so that his length was at Light's entrance. "Are you sure?" asked L teasingly. "D-Do it!!" moaned Light, louder this time.

L went into Light, slowly. "Ahh!" screamed light, breathlessly. "Again!"

L thrust forward, slowly increasing speed, with each thrust hitting Light's weak spot, making him moan in pain and pleasure. Moaning still wasn't enough for L.

L pushed harder and faster until light was nearing an orgasm. "Admit that you are Kira" said L in Light's ear. L slowed and stopped until Light answered. "N-not Kira."

L pulled out and Light whimpered, missing the contact between them straight away. "Admit that you are Kira" said L again in his monotonous tone. "I'm not Kira!" Light shouted more coherently than before.

L moved his head down to Light's length and put his mouth over Light's length.

"Ryuzakki, I don't think we should be doing this" Light whispered. "Don't worry, I have an excuse, I can tell them that either I was trying to get you to confess, which I was, or I can tell them that you are Kira and you forced me to fuck you." L said. "You still think I'm Kira? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RYUZAKKI!!" Light yelled. Light tried to sit up but L pushed him back into the pillows. "Are you saying that you didn't try to stop because you like me?" L whispered in Light's ear. "No I-I –"Light stammered, his cheeks turning red. Light didn't get to finish because L had started to kiss him again. "Don't worry, this time I'll get you to confess." L said. "What do you mean?" Light asked. "You know very well what I mean," L said.


	2. Defeat

"Ow

**Defeat**

The sequel will be entitled: "Confess"

_**Authors Note: L and Light fight for domination, one trying to defeat the other.**_

"Ow." Hissed light as he sat in his usual chair in front of the computer. "What's the matter?" L asked him, faked concern evident in his voice. "Nothing" Light replied, not wanting to bring up what had happened the previous night in front of the other members of the team. Light would get L back later. "Hm" L stated, a clear smirk evident on his features.

Later, when the other members of the team went home for the night, Light started to complain again. "Ryuzakki, I want to sleep in a proper bed tonight since my ass will be hurting for days to come!" Light hissed at L. "Well it's not my fault that you wouldn't admit to being Kira." "Ryuzakki…." Light hissed yet again. "Hmm, seeing that you want to sleep in a proper bed tonight tells me that you are implying that you want last night to happen all over again." L murmured to himself. "WHAT THE HELL RYUZAKKI!" shouted Light, jumping to his feet then wincing as he felt pain in his backside. "If you are Kira, that to which I am 6.5 sure of you would want last night to happen again because you are sucking up to me and, therefore, trying to convince me that you aren't Kira." L murmured again. Light, having enough of L's accusations, went down to sit on the couch, pulling L with him. "Also, if you are Kira, you would show an attempt to deny that you don't like the idea of us doing what we did last night and, therefore try to convince me by seeming more innocent th…"

L's words were cut off for Light's lips had suddenly crushed his own with a bruising force. L's tongue wanted access to Light's mouth, though Light jammed his lips together, breaking the kiss. Light's fingers moved down to the waistband of L's jeans and his dextrous fingers then quickly undid L's zip. His hand then moved down further, into L's boxers and he started to stroke L's shaft, making L whimper with delight in the process.

Light's lips moved along L's neck, biting the sensitive areas. "L-Light." L moaned, his thoughts clouded with ecstasy, his eyed lidded with lust.

"Not tonight" Light purred, then got up and dragged L to the bathroom. "I'll have a shower, you wait for me _outside_ the shower" Light said to L, emphasizing strongly the word 'outside'. L went over to sit on the toilet seat, his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, his face devoid of all emotion.

Light got into the shower, turned the water on and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he almost jumped out of his skin because L had gotten into the shower with him. L stamped on Light's foot, hard. "Finish what you started please" growled L, though, miraculously, his face still was devoid of emotion.

L then grabbed Light's shoulders and pinned him up against the tiled wall. "You will admit that you're Kira." Stated L. L then pressed his lips to Light's, trying to finish the kiss that had been started earlier. Light broke the kiss again. "I will defeat you Light whispered into L's ear. They kissed again, their tongues fighting for the domination of the other, Light gained the upper hand and he spun both L and himself around so that L was the one pinned to the wall of the shower.

Light's lips then moved down to L's neck again, sucking and biting on the delicate white flesh that covered L's throat. "Y-You know this irrational behaviour o-only heightens my s-suspicions pf your being Kira" gasped L. "Irrational. You think THIS is irrational?" asked Light sceptically. "After what you did to me last night that not only stole my virginity but also made my ass hurt the following day… you think what I'm doing to you now is irrational?" Light asked, now standing apart from L.

"I'm truly sorry about what happened last night, I was just so hell bent on getting a confession out of you." "There's no reason to feel sorry Ryuzakki…." Whispered Light turning the water off then closing the distance between them then taking L's lips with his own.

Authors note: I am kinda mean but I like just a twinge of suspense in my stories and, I know this chapter is short.


	3. Confess

Confess ConfessLight and L confess………

"Wait Light…"

Gasped L as Light moved down to bite his nipple. Light pulled back, "Yes Ryuzakki?" asked Light, not wanting the genius detective to further accuse him of being Kira. "I only want to do this with someone who loves me…." L said, taking Light's face in between his hands, the hot water still running. "Ryuzakki, I-I've got to go…" whispered Light, tearing his eyes away from L's penetrating, onyx gaze. Light got out of the shower and reached for his clothes. He then went out to the investigation room to create more of a wild goose chase for the members of the investigation team.

For the next couple of days, Light and L only worked together and did nothing else. During the two days, L decided to take the handcuff off them both.

"Ryuzakki…." Light said as he went to sit down next to L. "Yes Light?" Ryuzakki replied while eating a chocolate cake, his tone monotonous but also cold at the same time. "Ryuzakki, you've got icing on your mouth" Light lied. L went to brush it off but Light grabbed his wrist. "Here, let me help you get rid of it." Light said, leaning forward and catching L's lips in his own. "Light?" asked L, genuinely curious. "Ryuzakki, I couldn't say it before, and it's hard to say it now, but… I love you." Light replied. L didn't have time to respond because Light was kissing him again, though this time, more passionately.

"Light…." L gasped as he finally managed to pull away. "I love you too." He whispered, holding Light's hand to his face. "Though, you know that lovers have no secrets from each other." L tested Light. "Ryuzakki, I agree. I will tell you my secret, if you tell me yours." Light whispered, sincerity and concern filling his eyes. L moved closer to Light and laid his head against Light's chest. "Light, my real name is…." Light stroked L's hair not wanting L to think that he only wanted L's name and nothing else. "My real name is…Lawliet" L finished, looking up at Light with pleading eyes.

"My secret is that…" Light hesitated, wondering how telling Ryuzakki that he was Kira would affect what they had of their relationship. "Lawliet, you know I love you right?" asked Light whispered Light in L's ear. "Yes"-replied L.

Light suddenly stood up and faced the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I'm Kira." Whispered Light, still facing the wall, his voice full of pain.

L froze and his face went white when he heard Light's confession. Light's resolve shook and he crumpled to the floor, knowing that he couldn't kill L because he loved him, knowing that L would probably send him to his death. Light turned his head to face L. "Know this, know that I still love you and always will and I won't kill you" whispered Light, tears running silently down his face.

L got up and knelt before Light and lifted Light's face up with his own hand. "I don't believe you, you're not Kira." L said, once again his tone monotonous. "Kira wouldn't confess, Kira wouldn't give his enemy the chance to catch him, Kira wouldn't love me the way you do…." L's voice broke and he looked into Light's eyes, trying to guess his reaction. "Also, Kira wouldn't give up as easily as you do." Said L teasingly, trying to turn the conversation around. "Ryuzakki, what is that supposed to mean?" "Well, judging by your lack of fight, I come to the conclusion that you have no stamina whatsoever." "What if I want to test your judgement?" "Oh, how will you do that?" L replied, moving closer to Light and kissing him furiously, passionately and with an almost bruising force, though his touch remained gentle. Light wrapped his arms around L, lifted them both up from the floor and gently pushed L onto the couch. L's cheeks were flushed from their kiss as well as Light's. Light then lay down on the couch next to L and wrapped his arms around the other man, never wanting to let go, revelling in the moment.

"So you've given up trying to test my judgment?" asked L, slightly breathless. "You know, I come to the conclusion that you're a very impatient man" "Yes you're c-c-onclusion would be r-right…" stammered L, breathless again because of Light making a trail of kisses down his neck.

Light's hands slid under L's shirt, running his fingers over L's chest. Light then moved so that he was straddling L and their mouths interlocked once again. L's fingers undid the buttons that held Light's shirt closed and ran his hands over the other man's abdomen. Having finally taken off L's shirt, Light made yet another trail of kisses down L's chest, making L's already hard erection go harder still. "Light, p-please." L started to beg.

Light's hands moved down further and slowly undid L's jeans, L's hands doing the same. Light then moved his head back up to L's face and their lips met and parted. Light breathed in and tasted L's mouth. Finding the taste of cake, chocolate, sugar, sweets and most of all strawberries, L's favourite food. Light's hands had then successfully taken off L's boxers.

"Light, wait…" breathed L into Light's ear. Light, not wanting to rush L, stopped what he was doing. "I hear someone coming." Stated L.

**Author's note: **XD me mean. Mwa ha ha ha haaaaaaa cough cough.

Don't worry; the next one will be here soon.


	4. Lies

Lies

**Lies**

_**Light and L lie………………**_

Light sat up and tried to hear the footsteps that were supposedly coming toward them. "Ryuzakki, there's no-one c-" Light stopped when he looked back around and saw that L had gone, though, he didn't miss the streak of black hair heading toward the bedroom. Light followed and closed the bedroom door behind him. "Well Light, it seems you can be tricked easily" L said teasingly. Light walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed.

"It seems we weren't meant to be together." Light said. "I mean, if you run away and all, maybe this won't work out." Light kept saying. "You know that's not true Light" L said, his voice monotonous. Light started to do up his jeans, he soon felt L's lips press against his back. "I will show you that we're meant to be together." L said. Light turned to face L and tenderly kissed L. "Seems you can be tricked easily" Light smirked. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and lay down so that Light was once again straddling L.

Light leaned down once again to press his lips to L's; his hands dragged themselves down L's chest and lower still. Meanwhile, L's hands dextrously undid Light's jeans and he flung them aside, leaving only the barrier of boxers to get through. Still kissing L madly, Light's hands stroked L's length, arousing L to his fullest. "Light" breathed L under Light's lips.

L had removed Light's boxers and was stroking Light's length too. "I love you Lawliet, no matter how you irritate me so…." Light whispered into L's ear. L picked up Light's hand and started to suck his fingers. "It's true, you are as impatient as I always say you are" whispered Light into L's ear again. "I love you too Light" L whispered, the sound full of laughter.

Light's crushed L's lips, moved his hand down to L's entrance and put his finger in, wiggling it to try and find L's soft spot. "L-Light" L breathed. Light put in a second finger. "L-Light" L breathed again, his cheeks turning a pale pink. Light put in a third finger. "L-Light" L moaned, his face turning a darker pink.

"It might hurt" Light whispered, stroking L's hair with his other hand. Light placed himself at L's entrance and slowly thrust in, giving L time to adjust. "Light" moaned L again. Light thrust forward, gaining speed each time, each time hitting L's prostate. "Light" L moaned, Light loving L's voice all the more with each soft, loving moan.

Light pressed his lips to L's and pulled out and lay next to L, pulling L to his chest and pressing his lips in L's hair. "Have I tested your judgement?" Light asked. "Indeed you have." L said, sighing as he did so. "Will we tell the team that we like each other?" Light asked. "No, that would be lying since we love each other." "True, but what _do _we tell them?" "A little white lie they call it." L replied, turning around and kissing Light passionately.

**Authors Note: **

**Ok, so…………the summary for the last two sucked…………but I can't be bothered. Don't worry; things will get way more profoundly intense in the next chapter XD. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites, they are all appreciated greatly and I'm quite flattered to be honest. (-)**

**Sorry if this chapters too short. I personally like the romance not the smut.**


	5. Destroy

Destroy

**Destroy**

**Light and L start to play a game of chess…**

**(there will be another chapter)**

"Ryuzakki." Light said. He and L were both working on the Kira case again and all the other members of the investigation team had gone home. Light was chained to L again.

"Yes Light?" replied L, swivelling around in his chair and nibbling on a gigantic chocolate chip cookie.

Light got up and stood in front of L. he leaned down and put his palm to L's cheek. His face was a mask of pain, sorrow and nervousness. "Remember when I confessed?" Light asked. "Yes I remember." "You still don't believe me?" "I don't want to believe you" "That's good." "Why?" "Because you can still share your cookie with me." "I wouldn't share my cookie with you even if you were my mother." L pouted, hugging his cookie closer to him.

"Alright, I won't make you _share _it with me." Light said slyly. L hugged his cookie closer to his body. "Well, Ryuzakki, I'm tired. Bring a laptop with you if you want to keep working but I need a good night's sleep." Light said. "Wait. Light do not move." L said, he unlocked the handcuffs. "Why?" "Because I want to keep working." "Hmmm. How could I expect any different?" Light murmured to himself as he walked to the bedroom.

The next day L had the day off, which meant everyone else trying to look for Kira had the day off too. L wouldn't let Light leave the apartment.

"Light. How about a game of chess?" asked L, whilst eating another giant cookie. "Well, I suppose there is nothing else interesting to do." Light replied and walked over to sit on the chair opposite L. The chessboard was already set up.

L made the first move; he moved a pawn across the two spaces in front of it. Light made the second move, making one of his knights jump over the pawns on his side. L made another move, moving another pawn. Light made the third move, he stood up.

L made the fourth move, he stood also. Light made the fifth move, he closed the space between them and kissed L passionately. L made the sixth move; he parted their lips and explored Light's mouth with his tongue. Light made the seventh move, he pinned L up against the wall with clear dominance over L.

"I will destroy you," they said to each other, at the same time.

L ducked out from under Light's arm and made for the stairs that led to the roof. His cookie lay forgotten on the armchair in which L was sitting. Light went and sat down on the sofa. "Oh crap. What have I done?" Light asked himself.

Fifteen minutes later L had still not come down from the roof, Light decided to talk with him. He found L in his normal sitting position, on the edge of the roof. "Ryuzakki-" Light started but L cut him off. "You betrayed me…." L said, his voice, monotonous. "Ryuzakki, I didn't betray you. I told you the truth." "You told me the truth and betrayed me at the same time, you led me to believe that you loved me." L said, his voice filled with hatred and animosity. Light moved closer to L so that he was standing behind him. "How do you know that I don't love you?" Light asked, his voice filled with pain. L turned around to face Light. "Just do me this one favour… warn me before you kill me." L said, his expression blank, his voice monotonous again.

"Ryuzakki" whispered Light, falling to his knees and moving closer to L. Tears were rolling silently down his face.

"Go away." L said, his voice filled with execration. When Light didn't move, L stood and walked downstairs without a backward glance in Light's direction.

Had L not felt the love Light gave him? Had L just been trying to get Light to confess all along?

Light was suddenly angry.

"You will rue the day you didn't believe me. I will destroy you." Light murmured, his voice filled with enmity, his expression desolate. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks as he stood and opened his watch to retrieve the scrap of paper from his death note.

**Authors note: **

**uhhh… Yeah.**

**I know, no lemon or anything but…**

**Well………**

**All I can say is…**

**Ummmmm…**

**Well I need to sum things up sometime or another. (--)**


	6. Life

Life

**Life**

**Light decides to end it all….**

Light hesitated. He loved L with all his heart; he couldn't bear to kill him. Why did he have to let his ideals of a new world overcome him in that moment? Why did he let his desires for justice consume him in that passionate kiss he and L had shared, why did he have to be Kira when he and L were only playing a game of chess? Why did he have to say that one little word that had probably torn he and L apart from each other?

Light sank to the ground, feeling defeated. All he ever wanted was a world of peace with no criminals, all he ever wanted was…

Light wasn't sure what he wanted now…. To let L live would spell his own death; to kill him would surely bring insanity…

Light walked down back into the apartment, he had decided what he was going to do.

He was going to let L live.

It didn't matter to Light anymore that L probably didn't love him. As long as L was safe,

Light would rest in peace.

Light walked straight past L who was staring blankly at the screen of a computer and headed out of the building, L didn't stop him. The sky had become a miserable grey; the clouds had a tinge of a darker grey suggesting rain later on. Light walked down the street, his feet taking him to a nearby bar. "Do you have wine here?" Light asked the bartender.

"Red or white?" "Give me two glasses of your strongest red wine please." Murmured Light as he sat down in the corner of the bar, his back leaning against the window.

His wine arrived shortly and he drank deeply, ignoring the staring customers.

"Two more please." Asked Light after he had finished both. "Don't you think you've had enough sir?" "I said two more please," repeated Light, a hand reaching into his pocket for the pieces of death note he had managed to smuggle out of the apartment. He didn't care about anything that happened to him from then.

"Light…." Said L, his hair wet from the rain that had just started pouring from the sky. He walked into the bar and sat down opposite Light. Light avoided his penetrating gaze.

"Light, look at me." L said, his voice gaining a quiet, deadly pitch. "Fuck you Ryuzakki." Light spat.

"I don't want any trouble in here boys" said the bartender. "That's ok, I'm going" Light replied and he stalked toward the exit. It was pouring outside; Light's hair quickly became sodden with the downpour as he turned a corner into a nearby alleyway. He didn't notice L following him. Light suddenly felt a sharp pain on his shoulders and then found himself pinned against the cold, hard brick wall, facing L.

"Look at me." Repeated L, his voice still deathly quiet. Light brought his eyes up to L's. " As you know by now, I am one hundred percent sure of you being Kira…how ever, I am also one hundred percent sure that you love me…." L's voice cracked t the last part and he let go of Light.

"Ryuzakki… whispered Light, wrapping his arms around L's lean frame. "I knew that…. if you didn't love me, I wouldn't be alive and in your arms right now." Said L, his normally cool and calm manner totally gone, silent, melancholic tears rolling down his face, adding to the rain still beating down on them.

"Ryuzakki." Light whispered yet again, burying his face in L's sodden, jet-black hair. L pulled away to meet Light's eyes. Light leaned closer and tenderly pressed his lips to L's. Hesitation clear in his movements. L responded, Kissing Light softly back, not knowing how his reaction was affecting the other man.

"I can't live without you Lawliet… the way you talk intrigues me, how you can never, ever stop eating sweets is ingenuous yet attractive, you're intelligence is one I have never encountered before… you are unique and you have me intoxicated by your very presence… " Whispered Light in L's ear. "But, at the same time, you're devious, calculating, you're confusing, you're cunning…but those qualities make me all the more in love with you Lawliet." Light whispered again, just before kissing L tenderly once more. "Light…." Started L, pain evident in his voice. The rain was going unnoticed.

"Light, you and I are not so different. I have never found someone who can match my intelligence and to mention, my cunning." L whispered, gazing into Light's golden-brown eyes.

"Lawliet… I can't do this a-anymore." Light whispered pressing his lips once again to L's making the kiss more passionate this time, losing himself in the bliss he felt when he was with L. Light knew he had no choices left, he couldn't stay with L, he couldn't kill L.

He tore away from L's embrace and stalked off into the night, leaving the world's greatest detective behind, leaving his only true love behind, leaving his life behind.

**Author's note: I do not own death note or any of its characters.**

**There will be no more chapters,**

**I couldn't think of a better conclusion without killing off the characters.**


	7. Death Sequel

-1**Death**

Light didn't know what to do….. He had just left L and he was on the run, if L had chosen to follow him. He couldn't use his death note to take his mind off L, the investigation team would track him down again and he would be forced to kill every one of them including L or to face his death.

"Do you want to relinquish your ownership of the death note?" asked Ryuk time and time again. Each time that question was asked, Light chose to avoid answering. "what are you going to do now?" asked Ryuk. "I'm going to……" Light started, he sat down in the gutter. "Yes… what are you going to do?" asked Ryuk impatiently after fifteen minutes. Light stood and walked toward the bridge they had stopped at.

He climbed up the rafters and stood on a piece of wide metal that overlooked the river below.

**Author's Note: YAY a sequel, albeit a very short one but oh well, next chapter coming soon!**


	8. Birth

-1**Birth**

L was at his computer, the sound of his typing, feebly trying to drown his memories of the time he and Light spent together. "Watari, send me today's news" said L over the intercom, simultaneously tipping seven cubes of sugar into his coffee. "Fifteen minutes ago, the young man, Light Yagami was seen climbing this bridge" L watched the news reporter say. "Watari, please inform the rest of the team that I have gone out on some business regarding the Kira case and I am not be followed or disturbed." said L again to Watari over the intercom. "Yes sir."

L stalked out of the building and caught a taxi to where Light was about to dive to his death.

"Light what are you doing?" asked Ryuk frustratingly. "What does it look like Ryuk?" asked Light quietly. "Hello Light." said a voice near Light. "L! What are you doing up here?!" "I'm merely bringing you to your senses and hopefully persuading you to join the investigation team again." "Ryuzakki, I can't do that." whispered Light. "You will come with me whether you like it or not!" said L, getting frustrated, he held up the handcuffs. "Follow me." demanded L, his voice quiet and monotonous.

L showed Light to the taxi and they went back to headquarters. "What will the others say?" asked Light, his voice now quiet too. "They're not here, I sent them home early before I came out." said L, not looking at Light. L showed Light inside then went to sit in his favourite position on the couch, his back to Light. "What will we tell them?" asked Light. "I'll tell them that I sent you on a top secret mission." replied L, still not looking at Light.

"Ryuzakki…." said Light quietly, walking over to stand in front of L. "Yes Light?" asked L, looking up at Light.

**Authors Note: YAY? Another chapter for the sequel to "Admit". It's so hard to write a sequel for this because I intended it to end and the end of chapter 6! And I've got a cold! And I need a cookie! runs to cookie jar**

**AND**

'**Yes, there will be blood'- saw**

**Or lemons, or both and lots more chapters.**


	9. Bliss

-1**Bliss**

**Lemon Warning!!**

Light leant down and kissed L, biting L's bottom lip as he did so. L swung his legs around and kicked Light off, throwing him to the opposite side of the room. Light didn't get up, he buried his face in his hands, tears rolled down his cheeks. L walked over, ignoring the droplets of blood staining the neckline of his white top. L grabbed Light's shoulders and lifted him up. "Light, can you not be Kira? Can't we just be together without worrying?" "Ryuzakki, I only use the death note because I think criminals should be put to justice." "But Light, can't you see that the police forces around the world are already trying their hardest to make the world a better place?" asked L, his hand cupping Light's cheek. "When I'm with you Ryuzakki, I forget that there ever was a Kira, I forget about everything except you. When I'm with you Ryuzakki, you're all that matters." finished Light in a whisper.

Light leant forward again to catch L's lips gently. They stood there, in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity until L broke the kiss and walked toward the couch, dragging Light along with him. "Hey, Ryuzakki? How did you manage to put this back on without me noticing?" asked Light, holding up his now manacled wrist. "Like you said: when you're with me I'm all that matters. I wanted to prove it and I did seeing as you thought there was only me and nothing else, like the handcuffs for example." said L. Light sat down next to L and started the kiss again, L's now formerly bleeding lip, forgotten.

Light gently pushed L down onto the couch so he was on top of L, the kiss went unbroken. L's hands went up Light's shirt, his fingers tracing the muscles underneath, his fingers then brushed lightly over Light's nipples, making Light shudder. Light's hands moved down to L's jeans and he deftly undid zip and button at the same time and slowly pulled L's jeans down. L's hands went out from under Light's shirt and grabbed Light's wrists, making Light pull down his jeans faster. Light smirked under their joined lips, remembering the other times he and L had made love.

Their kiss went deeper and their tongues played games. Their breathing was becoming more erratic as they lost themselves to each other completely. L moved his hands back up to Light's shirt and undid the buttons, exposing the toned chest beneath. Light's hands, pulled L's top over his head and he tossed it to the floor, he then traced his fingers over L's chest, giving L a turn to shudder. L's hands pulled off Light's pants and started to stroke Light's length through the material of his underwear, making it go hard, making Light moan softly. Light removed L's underwear and his hands went up to stroke L's hair. L ripped off Light's underwear, getting impatient. He stopped and looked up at Light, admiring the beauty of the man above him, so gentle yet ready to kill at any moment. So innocent yet had lots of savvy, so smart yet so oblivious at the same time.

Light's head moved to L's neck, his teeth, gently pinching the skin around L's earlobe. "Light" moaned L, his cheeks getting the pinkest they could get. Light's head then moved down the L's length and he took L into his mouth, his tongue tracing the contours of the skin. L arched his back and moaned again, bucking his hips as he did so, L's hands, buried in Light's hair. Light moved back up and looked into L's onyx gaze, now clouded with lust. "Ryuzakki, it might hurt." warned Light for the umpteenth time since they had loved each other.

L grabbed Light's three fingers and sucked on them, their eyes now playing the game, each ones gaze shifting back and forth, unsure as to whether to meet the other pair of eyes. Light then leant down and started another passionate kiss, his hand moved down the L's entrance and hie put one finger in. L shivered violently and he put more force into the kiss. Light then out his second and third fingers in, hitting L's prostrate. Light lowered himself to L's entrance and went in, thrusting his hips back and forth, getting faster each minute. L's hands went down to stroke Light's length, making Light moan.

After fifteen minutes or fifteen hours, for Light and L couldn't tell, they lost themselves in each other and each others utter contentment and bliss. Light pulled out and sat down at the end of the couch. L laid there, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He then finally sat up. "I also proved that what you said was write." Whispered L. "Because you didn't notice the camera on the ceiling." continued L, his voice getting louder. "WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK RYUZAKKI? THERE'S A CAMERA THAT HAS BEEN RECORDING US?!" "ha ha! Tricked you! Light, always so gullible." said L, his voice filled with laughter. "Come here!" growled Light playfully as L tried to drag he and light to the bedroom.

**Authors Note: ………………………………... Next chapter soon.**


	10. Meaning

-1**Meaning**

"What was that top secret case about Light?" asked Matsuda, while at the same time receiving a glare from L. "Matsuda, it was top secret, that's why Ryuzakki didn't tell you anything about it." Light pointed out the obvious to Matsuda. "Well, I am part of the team! I should know." Retorted Matsuda. "Don't think yourself anymore important than the rest of the team Matsuda." L said, setting down his cream filled vanilla cake and turning to Matsuda on his computer chair. "So the others weren't told either?" asked Matsuda. "Its best not to think yourself special either." said L, his face giving no emotion away. Light walked over to L, relief spreading through him thanks to L interjection.

"Everyone can go home now." said L, looking at Light, joined to him by the handcuff. "I'm sorry Ryuzakki, but why are you and Light still wearing the handcuff. You trusted Light enough to send on a top secret case." remarked Soichiro, Light's father. "I had him under strict surveillance during the time he was away and I do not wish to trouble your family by having a guard in every single room, or surely you aren't suggesting that Light be put in prison again?" Lied L, his face still expressionless. "well, see you guys tomorrow then." said Soichiro, sighing heavily, wondering at what his wife and daughter were going to say.

L walked over to the couch and perched himself in his favourite seating position, still attacking his cake. Light went over and sat down next to L. "Say Ryuzakki, how about we go out tonight for dinner?" asked Light. "Are you asking me on a date?" asked L, amusement evident in his voice, he set down his cake. "Uhh n-no." stammered Light, L's gaze was making him uncomfortable. "Well no. I shall like to stay here tonight." said L, looking away. "Ok, it's a…… date." said Light, struggling to get the last word out. "Alright." murmured L, pressing the intercom button. "Watari, sorry to trouble you but Light and I are going out. If anyone comes say that I don't want anyone seeing me because I'm working on something. Also, could you prepare a taxi?" asked L. "What about we walk?" asked Light. L pressed the intercom button again. "Could you cancel the taxi Watari? Thankyou." said L, looking at Light.

They walked through a park, the street lamps lighting their way.

"What do you think the meaning of this date is Light?" asked L. "It doesn't seem anymore special than the other times I have been with you." "What is the meaning of us being together Light?" asked L. "I honestly have no idea." responded Light, looking up at the stars as they walked. "What do you think the meaning of life is?" continued L. "That's a pretty controversial question Ryuzakki." said Light. "I think everyone is put on this earth for a reason and that, no matter how pathetic a life is, it still has meaning." replied Light quietly. They had both stopped walking now and were looking into each others eyes. "That's one way to look at it." said L, resuming their walk. They reached the restaurant.

"What will it be? Asked the waiter. "I'll have a glass of water for starters and a chicken and avocado sushi roll." said Light. "I'll have a cup of coffee with six sugars and some vanilla ice-cream with a strawberry on the side." said L, grinning at Light's expression.

"So, what about you Ryuzakki? What do you think is the meaning of this date?" asked Light once the waiter had left. "Just a date Light." responded L. "What do you think is the meaning of Life?" "I think there is no meaning. No one has a special purpose and it is only chemicals in our brains that control what we say and do Light." said L. "What is the meaning of us being together Ryuzakki?" asked Light, his voice quiet. "I honestly don't know." said L, mimicking Light's earlier answer. Their food came and they started eating. Light noticed how L's face still remained expressionless when he received a strawberry but when Light was alone with him, his face would light up. He noticed how L, who had been known to ignore everyone around him when he had sweets now kept glancing at Light. He noticed how L would roll the blob of ice-cream around in his mouth before swallowing. He noticed that even though they were in public, L would still sit in his favourite position. "Shall we go then?" asked L when they had finished eating.

They walked back to the apartment in silence.

Light turned to L as soon as he had locked the door and caught him in a passionate kiss, cupping L's face in his hands. He noticed how L's tongue would move more slowly and deliberately when he was kissing Light than when he was eating sweets, so as to savour the taste more.

Light, still kissing L, walked them both toward the balcony outside. Once outside, L kissed Light more ferociously. Light stroked L's hair, relishing the softness of it. It started to rain, the drops were sliding down Light's neck raising Goosebumps but he didn't notice. He pulled L closer, as if to shield him from the rain.

They went on, ignoring the rain but savouring each other. Light moved his head to L's neck and he grazed his teeth on the soft skin on L's throat, his hand at the same time pulling on the chain between them, bringing L even closer, making him gasp. L broke away. "Please stay with me forever." asked L, grabbing Light's hand and laying it against his cheek. "don't worry, I will." whispered Light into L's ear hugging him close.

**Authors Note:**** Wasn't that just so close to a lemon? My own fault for not planning what I write before I write it. Inspiration cough from a pic on photo bucket. Type LxLight in the search bar. XD**


	11. Pandora

**Pandora**

"Hmm…" L murmured absently, gazing intently into his computer screen. "What is it?" asked Light, not tearing his eyes away from his own screen. "There seems to be more evidence of Amane Misa being the second Kira." Said L with a monotonous tone; he cocked his head to one side. "What is it?" Light repeated, now giving L a concerned glance. "It just seems that someone wants Amane Misa to be caught." Replied L, glancing sideways at Light who had his eyes back on his computer screen. "What makes you think that?" asked Light, his face not betraying any emotion.

"Because it was difficult to find evidence up until now…. Now all the evidence has just sprung up out of nowhere." Said L, shooting Light an even more suspicious glance. Light said nothing and kept at his work. "I suppose we will have to bring in Misa for questioning." Said Matsuda, looking over L's shoulder at the screen and pouting slightly. "Yes." L said, not paying any attention to Matsuda's obvious comment. "Watari…. Please take Matsuda and Mogi to collect miss Amane." Said L into the intercom next to his computer.

L released the button and swivelled around to face the rest of the team. "Matsuda, Mogi, you heard." Said L, it was a dismissal. As soon as they left Light got up and stretched. "L, I need to go to the bathroom." Said Light, dragging L away from the computer. Light made L sit outside the door while he was in the bathroom. Light got out the mobile he had smuggled into the building on his first arrival. He put it on silent and messaged Misa… 'Misa, Matsuda and Mogi are coming for you, come with them peacefully. Tear out a page of the death note and leave the page under the big cover cushion on the couch. Hide your death note on your person and when you come into the apartment, leave the note under the big cover cushion on the couch.' Light instructed. ' Anything u say darling Light!' messaged back Misa, happy to do anything for Light.

Light flushed the toilet and went back out, hoping that L hadn't suspected anything.

They returned to their computers and awaited Misa's arrival, L returned to eating the vanilla and strawberry cheesecake he had started earlier. After an hour, the door opened and Misa stepped through flanked by Matsuda and Mogi.

"Ahh miss Amane…" said L, looking up from his screen. "How lovely of you to join us." "Anything to see my hunky Light again!!" exclaimed Misa, skipping over and giving Light a hug. "Would you care to sit down?" asked Light gesturing toward the couch. Misa walked over to the couch and sat down; she slid her death note and page under the cover cushion. Light hoped no one had noticed and it seemed as though no one had, they had all turned to gather evidence and papers to prepare for Misa's second interrogation.

"Now. Miss Amane Misa. We have found more evidence showing that you are the second Kira." Said L, not turning from his screen. "You weirdo L! Misa-Misa is not Kira number two!" said Misa, shaking her head, making her pigtails flap around her face. "Well until you confess, we can't charge you on anything." Said L, suddenly swivelling around in his chair. Not to look at Misa, but to stare intently into Light's eyes.

"Does that mean Misa-Misa can go home now?" Asked Misa. "Yes miss Amane, it means you are free to take your leave." Said L tiredly, turning his back once more to the computer screen. "Mogi and Matsuda please take her home and then go home yourselves seeing as the day is finished. The rest of you may take your leave." Said L, digging in once more into his nearly forgotten cake.

Once they were gone Light turned to L. "It's not like you not to ask Misa any more questions. Is that the quickest interrogation you've ever held?" asked Light, genuine curiosity showing through this time.

"Well, we can't exactly accuse her of anything without more solid evidence." Said L, turning as well to face Light, looking at Light under a stray lock of ebony hair.

"I suppose so." Said Light, standing and stepping across the short gap between he and L. L looked up and put his now empty plate on the small table nearby. He swivelled around once again to look at Light. Light grabbed the arms of L's chair.

"You are opening Pandora's box Light." Said L monotonously, staring intently once again into Light's chocolate eyes.

"I don't care." Said whispered Light, leaning forward and catching L in a fierce kiss.

L stood and responded to Light's kiss, lightly pushing Light toward the couch.

L gently pushed Light onto his back on the couch and straddled him, starting the kiss once more. Light suddenly remembered the death note and page under the cushions beneath them both.

Authors note: **Wow! I just finished reading breaking dawn. It's hilarious… well to me anyway.**

**Sorry its taken sooooo long to write this. **


	12. Distractions

**Distractions**

Light franticly thought for a solution. L moved his hands to the top of Light's arms, pinning him to the couch. Light moved his hands down to his own pockets while L was occupied. Light groped for his phone and pressed the speed dial button.

The intercom came on.

"Ryuzakki, you have a call." Said Watari over the intercom. L rushed over to the box. "Tell them that I'm busy," replied L. Light hung up and walked over to L, sliding his hands around the detective's waist and started to plant kisses along L's neck. Not waiting for a reply from Watari, L hung up and turned to face Light.

"Who was it?" Light asked, his arms still around L's waist.

L pulled Light closer to him, "don't know don't care" said L against Light's lips. Light pushed L up against the wall and L put his legs around Light's waist, kissing Light forcefully.

L brought his legs down from Light's waist and unbuttoned Light's shirt. Light's hands proceeded to undo L's jeans.

L suddenly turned them both around so that Light was pressed up against the wall, his shirt undone and L's hands either side of his face, pinning Light to the wall. L unfastened Light's trousers and pulled Light closer to him. Light tugged L's top of and wrapped his legs around L's waist as L pushed him harder against the wall. With L's support, Light used his feet to yank down L's boxers whilst threading his hands through the detective's sable hair. L tugged down Light's boxers.

L stroked Light's length. "Nnn" Light moaned, tightening his legs around L's waist. "I will n-never h-hurt you," whispered L against their parted lips, barely able to hold back his own orgasm. As L entered Light, Light tightened his hold on L's hair, and hissed in pain.

L continued to forcefully kiss Light, hoping to distract him from the pain. Eventually L pulled out and pulled Light to him. Light hugged L close and pressed his lips against L's shoulder. "A distraction?" asked L, whispering in Light's ear.

**Author's Note: I'm back, after ages. It's so good to have Microsoft word again. Hopefully I'll find the time to write more chapters. **


	13. Together

**Together**

"Ryuzakki, the evidence against Amane Misa is increasing." Said Soichiro Yagami from behind the mound of papers dumped on the table. "That's funny." Replied L, biting his thumbnail, Matsuda Gasped. "Ryuzakki how can you say th-that it's funny that Misa Misa is highly l-likely to be the s-second Kira?" said Matsuda, staring at L with wide eyes. "I said it's funny because, in case you haven't noticed, while the evidence against Amane Misa has been piling tremendously, no evidence can be found on the original Kira." Replied L, his eyes still glued to the screen in front of him.

"Sorry Ryuzakki but how is that funny?" asked Mogi from next to Light's father. "It almost seems like someone is planting evidence to try and get rid of Misa," replied L, glancing at Light.

"Light, how do you feel about Misa being the second Kira?" asked L suddenly after a long silence. "It feels pretty bad since she's my girlfriend and all" replied Light; not looking at L. L swivelled around in his chair to talk to the rest of the investigation team. "If the evidence against Amane should increase to the point where we have to arrest her, we should make Light break the news to her." Said L, biting his thumbnail absently. "Huh? But Light's her boyfriend, he couldn't possibly to that to her." Said Soichiro, shaking his head.

"No Mr Yagami, it should be easy for him", replied L, glancing sideways at Light. Light got up off his seat. "Ryuzakki, I need to talk to you." Said Light icily, dragging L into the next empty room.

"Are you trying to get us into trouble? Do you _want _everyone to know that we're…. you know…." Hissed Light, grabbing a fistful of L's top. "I'll just ask you this Light… If you really are in love with me, you would be proud and want everyone to know. Do you really love me?" asked L, staring intently at Light.

"Yes, I do." Replied Light, letting go of L's top and pulling him closer. "But if the rest find out, they'll want to keep us apart and will find some legal reason to do just that." Continued Light, pressing his forehead against L's.

"Yes, that is true. But the main question now is, should we be together?" asked L, wrapping his arms around Light's neck and kissing him. "Fortunately I know the answer to that, and the answer is no.," replied Light whispering against L's lips.

L hugged Light closer.

**A/N: Woo shortness!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages but I kind of forgot about this.**

**Reviews would make my day.**


	14. Love

**Love**

"Misa, you love me right?"

"Yes Light, Misa would do anything for you"

"You have to promise that you won't say a word to them about me."

"Okay… but..."

"I will try to get you out of prison as soon as I'm able, L's coming back into the room now."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow Misa." Said Light changing from a hushed whisper to a loud voice.

"See you tomorrow Light! Love you forever!" Misa was practically screaming over the phone.

"You didn't tell her that she's going to be arrested?" asked L, his eyes boring into Light's. "No, otherwise she would have made a run for it." Replied Light looking away. "Why wouldn't you want her to make a run for it? She is your girlfriend after all." Wrapping his arms around Light's waist and planting kisses on Light's neck.

"I want to be with you." Said Light, turning his head to kiss L. "Ryuzakki, there is a call for Light." Said Watari over the intercom after a deep kiss shared between the lovers. Light picked up the phone. "Light, I have a totally great plan whispered Misa." "What's up Misa?" asked Light, making the conversation seem different to L's ears. "I have the shinigami eyes again and I have a scrap from the death note. When you and L come tomorrow I'll get his name, go to the toilet and write it down." "Probably just the wind." Replied Light, trying not to let any emotion show on his face.

"See ya tomorrow Light!" said Misa and hung up. "You'll be safe." Said Light, hanging up and putting the phone down. "It was Misa I presume." Said L, sitting on the couch in his folded and hunched manner. "Yeah, she thought that there was an animal in her house." Replied Light, not looking at L.

"I have to go to the toilet." Said Light, dragging L to the bathroom.

Light sat on the toilet seat and wept silently. There was no way that he was going to persuade L not to go tomorrow. Light buried his face in his hands. There was no way Light was going to be able to contact Misa in time. There was no way he could even persuade her not to spill the beans and not to kill L at the same time.

Light got off the toilet seat and went to the basin, he looked a mess.

Light splashed water on his face, in an attempt to look like nothing was wrong. Light flushed the toilet and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Light are you alright?" asked L scrutinizing him. Light dragged L into the bathroom. "Light, what's wrong?" asked L. Light pressed L against the wall and kissed him forcefully. L reached up and threaded his fingers in Light's hair, pulling Light closer.

Light broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in L's ear. "I want to be with you forever." Light took L's hand and led him to the bedroom. Light dragged L over to the bed and stretched out, propping his head up with the pillows. L lay against Light and Light cradled L in his arms.

"I want you too Light." whispered L, turning his head to look at Light. Light took L's top off and ran his hands over the contours of L's chest, planting kisses along L's shoulders. L lay back into Light's embrace once again and sighed contentedly. Light stroked L's raven hair, memorising the softness and colour of it, and the way it never sat flat and stuck out at odd angles.

Light held L by the shoulders and turned him around to kiss him. Light gently pushed L onto the bed, the gentle kiss still going. L reached up and unbuttoned Light's shirt, pulling him closer. Light broke the kiss and regarded L's face; looking into the jet-black eyes he loved most about L. L's intelligent, intense eyes.

Light put his head to L's chest and listened to his heartbeat, trying not to remember that he would never hear L's rapid heart beat again.

Light rolled over, lay next to L and held L as closely as he could. After lying there for hours Light wept silently into L's hair.

Light was willing to give up everything and his own life for the one he loved.

**Authors Note: Review and comment to help me decide who dies, L, Light, Misa or none. :D**


	15. Apprehension

**Apprehension**

"Light! Light! Wake up!" said L into Light's ear, in his toneless voice. Light opened his eyes just a fraction. "Why should I wake up?" he asked. "Because we have a job to do." Replied L, poking Light's arm. "But I was having the most wonderful dream." Said Light playfully.

"What about?" asked L. Light suddenly pulled L onto him and caught L's lips with his own, kissing L furiously. "What were you dreaming about?" asked Light, memorising the way L was momentarily speechless after every kiss.

"I don't sleep." Replied L. "And I'm not sleepy now." Continued L, kissing Light.

"And not being sleepy helps me to do my job better." Said L, jumping off the bed and getting his clothes.

With their backs to each other, they got dressed. Light then turned around. "Oh My God! Its death!" exclaimed Light playfully trying to hide the tsunami of relief flooding his senses. L wasn't going to die. L walked over to Light and hugged him from behind.

"And Now death has you in its clutches" said L, Lifting the mask a fraction so his lips could reach Light's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amane Misa, you are under arrest." Said L as soon as they had reached Misa, signalling for the other members of the investigation team to restrain her. "You are charged with being the second Kira. No trial will be held on account of all the evidence against you." Said L without needing to take a breath.

"L-Light…" started Misa. "You are not allowed to talk form this moment on." Said L.

"Light, what will be her sentence?" asked L, once they had got into the car. L and Light were in the two front passenger seats, Watari was driving and Misa was in the back seat, handcuffed to the door handle. When no one replied L repeated, "Light I'm asking you." Said L, gazing intently into Light's eyes.

Light discreetly squeezed L's hand. "She should die."

"Light's the first Kira! He was the original one all along!" shouted Misa, tears streaming down her face. "But unfortunately there is not one scrap of evidence against him." Replied L, squeezing Light's hand in return. Misa was silent the rest of the journey to the execution chamber.

**A/N: YOU WILL DIE MISA…. MWA HA HA HA HA HA!!!! :D**

**Review, tell me how I should kill her. Shoot her, Hang Her or gas her?**


	16. Happy

**Happy**

L and Light walked into the apartment and switched on the light. Light headed toward the couch and flung himself onto it and buried his face in his hands, feigning distress. "You're happy that she's gone, aren't you?" asked L, wrapping his arms around Light's chest. "Yes. Happy and sad." Replied Light leaning into L's embrace. "I'm happy because there is one less person I have to lie to, to be with you. I'm happy because I'll have more time with you instead of going on outings with her. I'm also sad because she was one of my only friends I could talk about anything to and she wouldn't tell a soul… until you came into my life of course. I'm sad because there are people like her that would go against everything they love just to save themselves." Continued Light.

"You are selfish Light." Said L. "Yes, but I would die to save you, I would die even to please you." Said Light, placing his hands on top of L's. L peppered kiss down the side of Light's neck, making him gasp. L unwrapped his arms and pushed Light onto the couch so that he was on his back. L straddled Light and placed his hands either side of Light's head.

"So then it's settled." Said L gazing intently into Light's eyes. "Death by orgasm."

Light wrapped his hands around L's neck and kissed L ferociously.

**Author's note: Yeah… This is stupidly short. : D I'm not telling how Misa died. You can dream that up yourself.**

**I'm growing out of writing smut. I just like reading it now *cough* **

**I'll have to end this soon, it's getting boring. **


	17. END

**END.**

The next day Light brought out the death note in front of L.

Just as Light was asking ryuk L's name L turned into a rabbit, Light shot the rabbit then ate it for dinner. Light then realised he was going to kill L and also realised he had just eaten him. Light then jumped off a bridge somewhere…

And ryuk, watari, near, matsuda and matt all had some coke to celebrate Light's, L's and Mello's passing.

**Author's note: Mello died because he stood on the train tracks and failed to move out of the way when he first saw the train coming.**

**And this is the author who has written all the other chapters. **


End file.
